The Great Cullen
by lexiecullen17
Summary: Summer 1927, the elusive Edward Cullen finally reveals his weakness to his new neighbor--his longing for the girl he lost long ago. Can he pick up the pieces, or is it too late? Won 1st place & judges pick for thedarknessofthemoon's Roaring 20s Contest


**Roaring Twenties One Shot Contest**

**Title: The Great Cullen**

**Your pen name: lexiecullen17**

**Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, the plot belongs to F. Scott Fitzgerald…it was really only my idea to combine the two.**

**To see the other entries of the Roaring Twenties One Shot Contest, visit the C2:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Roaring_Twenties_Contest/75957/**

**The competition is hosted by: Thedarknessofthemoon, Jessica0306, and Littlelea05**

* * *

It was Jasper Whitlock's privilege to move to Manhattan in the summer of 1927. Having just graduated from Yale with a useless degree, in history, of all things, he decided that spending the summer in the Hamptons with his cousin, Bella, and her husband, Emmett, was the perfect escape to the city's overwhelming hustle and bustle.

He moved into a quaint little house on Peach Street, comforted by the way the small yard reminded him of the small town in Ohio where he'd grown up. The street was long and winding, giving ample space between the houses, which Jasper loved. He had no desire to mingle with his neighbors. In fact, he had no desire to mingle with anyone, really. This summer was about relaxation—a summer off before he settled in to find a good job. And he settled in quickly, ready to spend his first night alone on his porch with a good book and the warm summer breeze, when familiar strains of Gershwin accompanied by raucous laughter broke through.

Curious, Jasper walked down his driveway, if only to find out where the commotion was coming from. He was shocked to find the street lined with shiny Model T's, leading into the most beautiful house he'd ever laid eyes on.

The façade was made completely of stone, and it stood high—nearly four stories—with a brilliant view of the bay. The large circular drive was also lined with cars, and Jasper wondered how many people were possibly at his neighbor's party. His eyes sought out the offender of the noise, but all he found was a single name, "Cullen," written in fat block print on a large mailbox.

Jasper was disgruntled. He'd never be able to get any reading done with a party raging so close by. Since it was still fairly early in the evening, he decided to pick up the phone and give his cousin a holler. It had been years since they'd seen one another, and he missed her jovial, light-hearted disposition. It was exactly what he needed to work himself out of the foul mood his neighbor's unexpected party had put him in.

The phone rang twice before Bella picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes, and who may this be?" she asked, sounding quite bored.

"It's your cousin, Jasper. I don't know if you remember, but I graduated and am spending the summer—"

"Of course I remember, Jazz. What are you doing with yourself this fine evening?" Her tone changed completely, already soothing away his mild annoyance.

"Not too much. Thought I'd set myself up with a book and a glass of scotch, you know."

"Not on my watch," she argued. "It's a Saturday night, Jazz. Emmett and I were just about to sit down for some supper. Please, come join us. I insist."

She gave him directions quickly, and within the hour, he was ringing their doorbell.

Bella and Emmett lived on the other side of the bay from Peach Street in a grand neighborhood on the east side. Their house took up the entirety of their street, nearly the same size as his neighbor's, Cullen.

Jasper felt quite uncomfortable waiting for the door to be opened, as he admired his surroundings. He hoped he wasn't too casual in his light linen pants and shirt. However, as the door opened, his fears erased.

Bella took all of two seconds to appraise him before hugging him tightly and grasping his hand to lead him into their sitting room. She was so excited to finally have someone to talk to. With Emmett working in the city constantly, she'd been craving company, and Jasper would be the perfect remedy to her boredom. She'd even taken the time to dress up slightly for his arrival, donning a green evening dress and a long strand of pearls, before painstakingly pinning her curls up to her head to make it appear cropped, as was fashionable.

"Scotch?" a voice called from the other side of the room. Emmett turned around with two glasses in his hands and held one out to Jasper, who accepted it readily.

Dinner was served shortly after. It was a delicious feast, and Jasper was grateful for his cousin's hospitality. He was fond of Emmett, too. The man had a flare for the dramatic and filled dinner chatter with stories of the bond business and the latest gossip from Manhattan. He smiled nearly as much as Bella, but Jasper noticed that their smiles were rarely directed at one another.

_Curious_.

Towards the end of dinner, Bella excused herself from the table for a cigarette break. Emmett shook his head, clearly disapproving, but Bella would have none of it. And in the end, her free spirit was what made her so lovable in the first place.

"So, Jasper, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Emmett asked, finishing up his last bite of chicken.

Jasper hesitated. He had no plans but didn't want to make himself look a lonely fool for glomming onto Bella and her husband. After all, he was sure they had their own social lives to attend to.

"I haven't decided yet. I'd quite like to explore, but seeing as how I'm unfamiliar with the neighborhood, that might not be the best idea."

Emmett's crystal blue eyes lit up, and dimples appeared on his cheeks. "Well, isn't that just a coincidence?" Jasper was perplexed. "I was about to ask you if you wanted to accompany me into the city. I have some business that I need to attend to, but after that, we can take a drive to the country, if you'd like. I have a friend I'd like you to meet, too."

Jasper smiled, feeling welcomed into their family. He liked the sound of that immensely. "That sounds perfect."

They fell back into amiable chatter about things to see in Manhattan until Jasper noticed that Bella had yet to return to the table. Emmett showed no concern, nor did he move to drag her back inside, so Jasper decided to find her for himself.

"I'm just going to go check on Bella," he commented. Emmett nodded absentmindedly and wandered back to the sitting room to refill his empty glass of scotch.

The soft summer breeze whipped around Jasper's body, encasing him like a warm blanket, as he stepped out to look for Bella. He found her quickly. She looked like an angel, her skin aglow under the faint light of what seemed to be a long dock, leading out to the bay. Jasper hadn't even realized that their house was placed on the water, and if he focused hard enough, he could hear the chattering of Cullen's party across the way.

Bella inhaled, taking a long drag of her cigarette, keeping her eyes closed, and smiled. "Mmm, I love this song," she breathed out, the smoke coiling and drifting over the dark water.

"Ah, yes, courtesy of Mr. Cullen, I'm sure," Jasper quipped. At the mention of his name, Bella's eyes flew open, looking concerned.

"Cullen?" Her voice sounded strained, but Jasper pretended not to notice.

"Yes, Cullen. I saw the name on his mailbox down the street. He was throwing some shindig as I was leaving tonight. Do you know him?" Jasper was curious about his cousin's reaction.

Her entire body seemed to tense, and her gaze was fixed in the direction of the party sounds before she replied with a terse, "Only by name." Her eyes shifted towards Jasper, regaining some of their previous warmth. "So, you live next door to the Great Edward Cullen. He's famous for his Saturday parties, you know."

Bella then launched into a lengthy description of Cullen's infamous Saturday night parties, but Jasper wasn't really paying attention to the words. Instead he focused on the sad way her eyes lost focus and her lips tugged downwards each time she said his name. Bella retreated to bed quickly after that, wishing Jasper a good night, leaving him utterly confused.

Jasper slept well that night, feeling sated from good food and time spent with family, and he couldn't wait to explore New York with them. Emmett arrived just after lunch, and they sped off into the city. Jasper wandered around Wall Street while Emmett took his meeting. He was unprepared for the busy streets and found himself being tossed and pushed along the sidewalks. He felt like an ant, an insignificant bug waiting to be stepped on, and he couldn't wait to explore the countryside with Emmett.

They pulled out of the city, but instead of going north as Jasper had hoped, Emmett pulled his car into one of the dirtier surrounding areas of the city. They pulled up to a hovel of an apartment, and Emmett parked.

Jasper watched on with trepidation as Emmett got out of the car and headed up the narrow stairs of the loft. He shifted uncomfortably, hoping that he wouldn't have any unfortunate run-ins as he waited patiently in the car. As he sat, though, things started clicking into place. A business meeting and a drive in the country had the word "affair" written all over it. And although Jasper was unaccustomed to dealing with seedy and deceitful behavior himself, he wasn't entirely shocked when Emmett walked down the stairs with a girl in tow.

The girl was tall and thin with long blonde hair—far too long for the current trends. It was curled underneath a wide brimmed hat, meant for keeping the hot summer sun off her delicate skin.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet Rose, my girlfriend. Rose, this is my wife's cousin, Jasper."

Rose held out her hand for Jasper to shake and used her other one to move her hair behind her shoulders. It was then that Jasper noticed a large diamond on Rose's fourth finger.

"Yes, I'm married, too," she snapped, seeing Jasper's shocked expression. "You wipe that scowl off your face, you hear? Why is it unreasonable to think that I'd be married if Emmett, here, is? Hmm?" Her tone was fierce, and Jasper recoiled quickly. He hadn't been the first person Emmett had invited along on one of their dates, and Rose had grown weary of their surprise at the fact that she, too, was bound by wedlock—such a double standard. It wasn't as if Rose didn't love her husband, Royce. On the contrary, she loved him very much, but he was much too serious all of the time, and Rose liked to have a bit of fun on the side. Seeing as Emmett did, too, they saw no problem with their bi-weekly rendezvous.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Rose, Emmett, and Jasper enjoyed the sunshine until it finally disappeared below the horizon.

By the time Emmett dropped Jasper off on Peach Street, he was thoroughly exhausted. As he waved his goodbye and Emmett sped off, Jasper noticed his own mailbox was opened just a sliver.

_How unusual_, he thought, seeing as mail wasn't supposed to be delivered until tomorrow. Curiosity propelled him forward, and he opened the lever, revealing a large white unmarked envelope. The paper gave way easily as Jasper's dexterous fingers opened it and pulled out its contents. Inside was a beautifully decorated invitation. The parchment was thick with carefully scripted black ink, which read:

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**Your presence is requested at the behest of Edward Cullen at 8 PM this coming Saturday, July 1. Drinks and entertainment provided. Parking available in the drive and street. Look forward to seeing you there.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**EAC**_

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Jasper arrived at 8:56 on Saturday night. He'd been looking forward to meeting the elusive Edward Cullen all week. He walked up the drive and knocked on the door hesitantly. He was unsure of protocol in this situation. Jasper wasn't much of a partier, and he didn't feel right just barging in. Apparently, no one else cared much because two beautiful women stepped through the door, swerving around Jasper and heading in without a second thought.

Jasper decided to follow their lead and enter as well. He was unprepared for the goings on inside. The house was even larger than he'd imagined, filled to the brim with beautiful people, men and women alike, all with drinks in their hands, laughing loudly.

He walked through the party in awe. A waiter approached him with a tray of champagne flutes, and he accepted one gracefully. Jasper sipped it slowly, savoring the delicious liquid. It must have cost a fortune—that was how good it was—and he wanted to make it last as long as possible. It could have been argued that the supply of champagne was never ending and he could have more than one glass, but Jasper was a rather untidy drunk and wanted to make a good impression on his neighbor.

Speaking of his neighbor, Jasper wondered where the elusive Cullen was. He'd heard his name mentioned several times already tonight, but he'd yet to make an appearance.

Glass of champagne in hand, Jasper wandered outside. He was feeling slightly claustrophobic surrounded by all the noise and smoke in the house, and maybe it was due to growing up in a landlocked state, but Jasper found that he'd developed quite the affinity for spending time by the water recently.

Under the low light of the moon, Jasper could make out a shadowy figure on the dock. The man stood, shrouded in darkness, slowly inhaling from a cigarette. His other hand took up residence in his despicably unruly hair, which, as Jasper approached, he discovered was nearly the exact same shade of copper as a penny.

"Cigarette?" the man asked quietly, holding out his open cigarette case. It was exquisite looking, decorated with all kinds of inscriptions, and Jasper realized that he had inadvertently stumbled upon the man himself...the Great Edward Cullen.

Jasper nodded and took the cigarette out of the case. It felt unfamiliar between his lips, but who was Jasper to refute the hospitality of his host? "Thanks," he mumbled, trailing off without knowing how to address the young man.

"The name's Cullen, but you can call me 'old sport'...everyone else does. So tell me, chap, how's my party?" His tone was light-hearted, but his expression was anything but. Edward Cullen seemed to be a tortured soul. He stared out over the water, not bothering to tear his eyes away when Jasper responded.

"Well, 'old sport,' it's great, but everyone's wondering where you are." Cullen didn't look his way, so he continued to ramble. "My name's Jasper. And I've been having a splendid time. You throw a grand bash but seem to enjoy hiding out. If I may be so bold, you aren't hiding from someone, are you?"

Cullen looked startled. _Hiding_, Jasper had said. No, Cullen wasn't hiding from anyone; he was still waiting for her arrival.

"Not hiding. Waiting." Suddenly, Cullen perked up as a soft light appeared from the opposite side of the bay. Irving Berlin's "Blue Skies," blared from the house behind them, but they were entranced by the low hum of the same song echoing off the water, coming from a shadowy dancing figure across the bay.

A lazy smile came across Cullen's face, and Jasper managed to stifle his audible gasp as more pieces of the puzzle snapped into place. "Waiting?" Jasper inquired as Cullen stared off dreamily, his smile broadening. "Cullen, would you like to come over for tea tomorrow?"

"I never could resist a good cup of tea," Cullen responded sarcastically. He continued to stare and smoke, and suddenly Jasper felt as if he were intruding on something incredibly private. He said his thanks to Cullen for the cigarette before stamping it out and returning home.

The next morning, Bella was shocked to receive an invitation to tea at her cousin's house in West Hampton. It had been years since she'd ventured there and was looking forward to it with equal parts elation and terror. Last time she'd been there...no, she couldn't think about the last time she'd been there.

At two thirty-sharp, she rapped on Jasper's front door. She was able to hear chatter and laughter from within and wondered who else Jasper could be having tea with. Perhaps he'd met a girl? The door swung open, and Jasper welcomed her inside before ushering her through the house towards the backyard patio.

"Jazz, you're looking well. It's been over a week since you've come over. I was beginning to think that you'd replaced me! Either that, or Emmett scared you off completely." She looked around for the extra voice she'd heard, but there was no one else to be seen.

"Nonsense," Jasper replied coolly, sitting Bella down next to the tea set. "Emmett is a real treat. I've just been a bit preoccupied."

"Oh, really?" Bella was curious as to what Jasper had been up to. She herself spent most nights alone with a glass of wine, with the exception of Saturdays, when she allowed herself the indulgence of a single cigarette.

"You bet." Jasper smiled excitedly, clasping his hands together to try and hamper his nervous energy. "I actually got myself invited to Cullen's party last night."

"You did?" She gasped in shock. "How was it? Did you see Cullen?"

"Who's talking about me?" Cullen stepped back outside after having used the bathroom and froze, seeing Bella sitting on the white wicker love seat he'd been using. "Bella?"

Upon hearing her name, Bella shot up from her seat as if she were on fire. The last time she had laid eyes on Edward Cullen was the night before she'd married Emmett, five years ago. Each day they'd been apart, she longed for him—and he her—but she had made her decision and gone through with her wedding.

He looked better than ever in a light gray day suit and a dark blue tie. Five years apart had done nothing but make him look more handsome. Plus, she'd always had a weakness for men who wore colored suits.

Seeing Edward unexpectedly completely unraveled her; she couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was real and present. Having already been lonely and desperate for company, Edward's burning green eyes were the last thing she needed to see. They reminded her of happier times when she'd been more carefree and had been loved for it. Images of night swimming, skin only lit by the pale moonlight as naked limbs ensnared one another's, swam through her mind in vivid detail. She could recall his soft but forceful touch, his taste mixed with the fresh water of the bay, and the smell of residual cigarette smoke in his hair. She longed to feel that way again.

Jasper stood, watching as the pair drifted off to their unseen memories. Both of their eyes glazed over slightly, and all that could be heard in the room was their labored breathing. He'd wanted to reintroduce them—he'd deduced that they'd known one another some time ago and wished for shared time again. However, he hadn't anticipated this kind of reaction. It seemed as if the outside world had disappeared for the two of them, creating a vortex, a magnetic field drawing them together and away from the rest of the world.

It was odd to watch, and Jasper felt as if he were clearly intruding on something undeniably private, making him feel uncomfortable in their presence. Two pairs of feet walked in small, hesitant steps towards one another, closing the space on the open patio.

With a hesitant nod, Jasper excused himself quietly to retreat to the living room where he could read his book and leave the pair to talk without an audience.

Edward and Bella couldn't tear their eyes from one another's; Jasper's disappearance failed to even register on their periphery.

Bella breathed in his scent, vanilla and cinnamon mixed with red wine and a hint of ash. It curled around her tongue, making her swallow compulsively.

His eyes bore into hers, and she could feel her body awakening under his gaze. She had never responded like this to Emmett; how could she, when her body had always belonged to _him_. Her chest ached, needing his touch, but their feet had stilled nearly a yard apart.

"Edward?" Bella croaked out, her voice hoarse from disbelief.

As her voice reached his ears, Edward bounded across the room, closing the remaining gap between them. His lips crashed against hers, and Bella would have surely fallen backwards had Edward not moved his hands to her waist, gripping her sides and molding his body to hers.

Their lips moved in a familiar dance, and instinct took over. Edward moved his hands upwards, pulling the pins out of her tightly coiled hair. Bella gasped at the sensation of his long graceful fingers working quickly on her scalp, and Edward took advantage of the moment to push his tongue past her lips and teeth. Desperately seeking, Edward flicked his tongue towards hers and moaned as her lips sucked it roughly before laving it with her own.

It was too much, and soon Bella had to pull away to gasp for air. It didn't do much, seeing as the summer heat was starting to set in, leaving the air heavy and humid in her lungs. She tried not to choke on it, but when Edward trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, she couldn't help it.

"Edward," she moaned, the desire in her voice not surprising either one of them. Her tone only spurred him on, his need to dissolve the layers of clothing between them increasing with each second. His mouth latched onto his favorite part of her body, her slender neck. He loved the way her head tilted to make more room for his greedy mouth, and he loved the feel of her petite hands pulling at his hair even more. He sucked the soft flesh into his mouth hard and moved his hand to palm her breast through her dress. She moaned louder, and Edward couldn't help but smile against her skin. He'd waited five years to hear that sound again, and it did _not _disappoint.

Unable to be away from her lips, Edward straightened himself back up and reclaimed them with his once again. Instead of the lust-filled kiss from earlier, though, this one was slower. They could both feel the fire burning, ready to combust beneath the surface of their languid kiss.

He pressed his lips to hers one last time before pulling away to look into Bella's eyes. They were glazed over with desire, and when the room finally came back into focus, she could still only see Edward's smiling face.

"Edward," she whispered, moving her hand to stroke the slight stubble on the underside of his jaw. "What are you doing here?"

"I live next door. What are _you_ doing here, my love?" Bella's heart hammered against her chest at his use of the endearment, for she didn't know if the word held the same sentiment it had in the years before.

"Jazz is my cousin." And then she remembered…Jasper. They had just kissed outside on Jasper's patio in broad daylight. Every inch of her body needed to be kissed by Edward, and she knew they had to retreat from Jasper's patio soon if they didn't want to be found out.

"Where's your husband?" Edward asked, his tone cooler than he'd intended.

Bella flinched, for his tone cut so much deeper coming from him than anyone else. She knew that she had crushed both their hearts by choosing Emmett that day, but it hadn't been her decision to make. Her family had expected the match; Emmett came from a good, old family. The Cullens, well, hadn't. They were what Bella's mother referred to as "new money," and she couldn't have married into that kind of situation any more than she could lasso the moon. Apparently, Edward had felt differently.

"He had a business meeting in the city." Bella paused, drinking in Edward's presence, still unaccustomed to the sadness in his eyes. She wondered if her eyes looked the same. They most likely did. After all, she knew she'd chosen wrong. "He's _always_ in the city," she whispered.

Edward's breath caught at the depth of melancholy in her eyes. He wasn't surprised when a tear leaked over her cheek, and he went to console her the only way he knew how—the only way that worked, at least. Caressing her back with light touches, Edward pulled her head to his chest, letting the sound of his steady-beating heart center her. He shushed her, lulling her into a contented state.

Bella was more than astounded that Edward had remembered her affinity for the sound of his heart. She had been unable to say, "I love you," and Edward had understood without elaboration that the words couldn't be said aloud. They had both known that if the words were spoken and their love became tangible, it would've broken beyond repair when Bella's family intervened. Instead, after a night of making love, Edward had pressed Bella's cheek to his chest and had come up with two words to say everything they could possibly want to.

As he said them now, the broken shards of Bella's heart adhered, finally making her whole again. "For you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her uncoiled hair.

Bella flexed her fingers, reaching out her hand for his. Their fingers intertwined quickly, and she brought them up to her own heart as she repeated a soft, "For you."

They sighed softly, and both their eyes fluttered closed.

Meanwhile, Jasper realized the time and headed to see what was taking so long on the patio. He'd never seen such strong bonds of love as the ones between Edward and Bella as they simply stood, swaying with the light summer wind. Seeing them wrapped up in their embrace, Jasper hated to interrupt their peaceful moment, but it _was_ getting late.

He cleared his throat gently and smiled at the two very surprised faces before him. Edward and Bella's eyes snapped open, but they made no move to untangle themselves from their lovers' embrace. They assumed that Jasper must have known they'd end up like this, otherwise he wouldn't have invited them both over for tea in the first place.

"Sorry to be a pest, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay for supper?"

There was a long pause before Bella sighed sadly and turned towards Jasper, leaning into Edward's chest. "I should probably return home for dinner," she said sadly, her eyes downcast. "Emmett should be back any minute now."

Edward visibly tensed at the mention of her husband. On this patio, Emmett had momentarily ceased to exist, and he liked it that way. Bella felt his muscles constrict around her waist and wished there were something she could do to erase the pain of their past, but she knew there wasn't.

"Right." Edward's muscles slackened, going limp before swinging down to his sides. He couldn't bear to have his body pressed against Bella's when he knew she would be taken away from him again. But he had no desire to wait another five years to be with her again either. His head and heart were at an impasse, it seemed. "Well, I can certainly join you for supper, chap, because unlike _some_, I am free of prior engagements."

Bella felt as if she'd been slapped. And then, she had the sudden urge to slap _him_. "Stop." Her word was fierce as she spun around, hand poised and ready to swing.

"Bella!" Jasper lunged forward, grabbing the small woman's wrist before it could crash into Cullen's face. Edward hadn't even stepped away. In fact, it seemed as if he were resigned to being slapped, waiting for the harsh blow that he knew would inevitably come.

Jasper was shocked at how volatile their relationship was. They'd gone from lovers to adversaries in less than thirty seconds. He wasn't entirely familiar with their past, but he had gathered that the two had much to work out. Suddenly, he felt responsible for their tumultuous reunion and decided that he would act as a chaperone of sorts for the two of them to meet covertly. He couldn't believe that he'd been sucked into such a deceitful web, but, then again, he already knew of Emmett's infidelity, so why shouldn't Bella have fun of her own?

"Bella," Jasper said, his voice lowering and softening, as if he were soothing a frightened animal. "You will call Emmett now and tell him that you're staying for supper at my house. Can you do that? If he calls later, I'll tell him that you had too much to drink and fell asleep." His eyes flashed to Cullen's. Edward's face was so clouded with conflicting emotions that he wouldn't even begin to decipher what they meant, but Edward acknowledged his comment for what it was, taking in a ragged breath and nodding ever so slightly.

Jasper then released his hold on Bella's wrist, still held high in the air, and within seconds, Bella crashed back into Edward's chest, clinging to him as if he were her last lifeline. He couldn't resist but wrap his arms around her body as her face burrowed into his shirt, silent tears soaking the fabric through.

Edward knew better than to go down this path; they both did. They knew it would only lead to more pain and unnecessary heartbreak, but they couldn't be apart again. They just couldn't.

Jasper appeared at Bella's side with the phone, and she dialed quickly, loving the way her body prickled with each soft swipe of Edward's hand on her back.

Emmett answered the phone, sounding slightly out of breath. "Bella?"

"Hi, darling, I trust your meeting was good." She tried to keep her voice as even as possible, but it was a most difficult feat, as Edward's fingers were drawing small circular patterns with the pads of his fingers. Her skin raised into goose bumps and her nipples puckered, making it nearly impossible to follow along with whatever inane drabble Emmett was spewing about his latest business conquest. Edward was able to feel Bella's protruding nipples through the thin fabric of her summer dress and instinctively pulled her body closer, giving in to a small amount of friction.

"…where did you run off to today?" was when Bella tuned back in, and it took all her effort to respond as if she weren't being sexually awakened for the first time in years on the other end of the wire.

"I went to tea at Jazz's house, and now he's invited me to stay for dinner. You don't mind, do you, Emmett? Seeing as you've spent more time with my cousin than I have, I think it's only right, don't you?" Bella was in awe of herself. She hadn't realized the lies would fly so easily out of her mouth. It was seemingly effortless. The only effort she _was_ utilizing was to stop her from moving her hand to stroke Edward's now-hardened flesh, which was pressed against her stomach firmly.

"Not a problem at all, Bell. You deserve a bit of a break. Give my greetings to Jasper, will you? Tell him we must go for another drive soon."

"Of course." Bella was so relieved with Emmett's acceptance that she forgot to say the traditional, "I love you," before they hung up. And she was far too distracted by Edward's presence to realize that Emmett had failed to say it, as well.

"Now that that's taken care of…" Jasper trailed off and watched as Bella moved herself against Edward, her small body fitting perfectly into his. He could see exactly where this evening was headed, and he had no desire to see his cousin partake in the activities that needed to commence immediately. "I'm kicking you two out," he said firmly.

Edward and Bella removed themselves from their lust-filled trance and looked around. They were, indeed, still out on Jasper's patio. Relocation was imminent and mandatory.

"Right," Edward said again, this time without a trace of sadness to his tone. Instead it was laced with promises of the licentiousness to come. Bella couldn't repress the moan that bubbled up in her chest fast enough, causing Edward to smirk at the sound. He delicately wrapped his arm around her waist, sinking the tips of his fingers underneath the fabric of the backless dress.

"Thanks a ton, chap." Edward's ensuing smile was blinding, and Jasper could feel the joy radiating off him. This was no longer the sad, broken man from the dock that he'd stumbled upon last night; this was the man all his patrons referred to as "The Great Cullen," and he was infinitely glad to have had some part in his reappearance.

"It's my pleasure, old sport." And Jasper meant it. He clasped his hand onto Edward's shoulder, squeezing gently before leaning down to kiss one of Bella's blushing cheeks.

They said their goodbyes, and excitement built as Edward grabbed her hand and led her up the drive of his house. His thumb traveled in a small line over the back of her hand, and she was surprised to feel wetness pooling in her undergarments as a result of the simple gesture. But then again, he had always been able to elicit this kind of response from her body, she reminded herself. It had just been too long since she'd felt it, and she was overwhelmed.

Instead of leading her into the house, though, Edward made the split-second decision to lead her around to the side, to the dock where they'd shared their first kiss.

Once on the dock, Edward pulled away to stare at her. The sun was setting over the bay, leaving a trail of pinks and purples in its wake. The dying light encased Bella, coloring her white dress and leaving her looking more stunning than he'd ever seen her. She was literally glowing.

"Bella," he groaned, his voice low and husky, before placing his hands on either side of her face and crashing his lips to hers. She responded immediately, allowing their tongues to twine around and circle one another's in the culmination of five years of misery and emptiness. She hummed with pleasure and moved her hands to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

His kisses increased their fervor, his tongue sucking and stroking more fiercely as he felt her tiny hands on the bare skin of his chest. How could he have forgotten what this felt like? And how had he not fought to keep her?

Her warm hands pushed his jacket and shirt off, letting them fall to the dock in a discarded heap before trailing up his broad shoulders to grab at his hair. She tugged, loving the soft growl that formed in his chest because of it. Unable to stand her teasing any longer, Edward shoved his hands underneath the hem of her dress, bunching it above her thighs. His palms gravitated towards her rear, filling his hands with her luscious curves.

A high-pitched noise that Bella hadn't even known she was capable of emitting was released from her throat as Edward's capable hands continued their exploration under her dress. Frustrated with their slow pace, she stepped back, giving herself time to catch her breath.

Edward looked upset at Bella's sudden distance, but she just smiled devilishly, knowing what was about to happen. She moved her hands to the bottom of the dress and pulled it straight over her head, leaving her only in only her underwear, for the backless dress hadn't allowed Bella the opportunity of wearing a brassiere.

"Oh, Bella, you're—" Edward was getting choked up. Too many emotions were rushing through him, flooding his body with warmth and desire. He would be content to stay fully clothed if he could look at her naked body forever.

Bella looked up nervously through her thick, heavily made-up lashes, relieved that Edward was still drawn to her curvy form. She hadn't had children, but it had aged and changed in the past five years.

"You are, too, Edward." Slowly, their feet propelled them forward, back into one another's arms.

"God, I've missed you." His words were brutally honest, and he felt ashamed to admit that to the woman in front of him. She sensed his hesitancy and riled him up the only way she knew how.

"Then take me."

The palpable tension only increased at Bella's words, and suddenly, Edward couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He kicked off his shoes with little trouble while Bella's clumsy fingers undid his trousers, letting them pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and pushed them aside, wanting to focus all his attention on Bella from here on in.

Edward looked like a predator, his eyes turning fierce as he stared her down. A chill went down her spine that had nothing to do with the setting sun and the shadows that played upon her skin.

"It was an awfully warm day out today, wasn't it?" Edward questioned her lightly, but his eyes remained severe. Bella nodded, her skin prickling and warming with each step he took towards her. "Wouldn't you like to take a dip with me?"

She nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. Quickly, she turned away from him, ready to jump in, but that had been Edward's plan all along. Seeing her from behind, he couldn't wait any longer. His body pressed flush against hers as he pinned her hips to his, anchoring her firmly on the dock.

Slowly, his fingers brushed the soft skin of her stomach before sliding underneath her underwear and pulling it down her thighs. It fell to the ground with a gentle _thud_, and Bella could feel her wet heat meet the warm breeze. The water had never looked so good.

Edward relaxed his grasp on her waist as the sun finally set completely, shrouding them in the gray darkness of twilight. Sensing his distraction, Bella laced her fingers with his and pulled them forward, off the dock and into the tepid water of the bay.

Water encased their bodies, and then they broke to the surface, gasping for air. At the look of shock on Edward's face, she started giggling, uncontrollable, joyful laughter that had been suppressed for too many years. Her smile was brilliant and relaxed. Everything about their union felt comfortable.

But, as always, it wasn't enough. He yearned to be connected with her in every way possible. Soon, their lips found one another's again, desperately needing contact of some kind.

Edward caressed her skin, not believing how soft it felt in the water. Bella floated lightly, her hair sprawled out on the bay's flat surface, and breathed in deeply. He saw her contented face and pressed them against the side of the dock, needing to grasp something for leverage. Sensing his challenge, Bella wrapped her smooth legs around his waist and propped herself against the dock, kicking off his wet underwear with her feet.

"Bella." Edward's voice was nervous, shaking almost, but she just attributed it to the fact that his hardened flesh was pressing into her thigh, desperate to slide inside her. It wasn't, and his next words simultaneously mended and broke her heart again. "I love you."

"No," she gasped, as if she were in pain.

"Yes, Bella. I lo—"

"No, Edward." She was begging him now, shaking her head back and forth. "Please don't do this."

He pressed his finger against her lips, silencing her and stilling her head to stare directly at him. "I _need_ to do this." His fingers slid across her lips to caress her cheek. She leaned into his hand, and her body visibly hummed under his touch. "We should have always been together, Bella. There hasn't been a single day where I haven't thought about how much I love you." His hand then moved to grasp one of hers, and he placed it over his heart. "For you, my love. Only for you." He paused and looked into her eyes, which were swimming in unshed tears. "Always for you."

With that, Edward delved into their kiss and thrust inside her.

Bella was completely overwhelmed. She felt as if she were drowning in emotion. Unable to articulate, she threw herself into their love-making. Each slight movement of her hips, each sigh, and each desperate kiss was her silent way of giving into him. They would have to be together now. There was no other option.

Edward saw her conflict and then her resignation. He'd never been more relieved. His hands tightened their hold on her, bringing them as close as humanly possible. Water splashed around their bodies as they came to a frantic climax.

Bella's body sagged forward, and she found the perfect place on Edward's shoulder to rest. Overcome with emotion, she let her tears fall. He would never have known they were there, due to all the water, if he hadn't felt the soft vibration of her sniffling.

Concerned, Edward hoisted her body back onto the dock before climbing over himself. Her body gravitated towards his, as always, Bella's head listening to the steady thumping of his heart with satisfaction.

Edward's hand searched blindly for his pants, not wanting to disturb Bella from her perch on his body. His cigarettes were found quickly, as was his lighter, and he lit it up quickly, enjoying the harsh burn as he inhaled slowly. After the single drag, he handed the cigarette to Bella. He laid back, sprawling over the dock, his naked body on display to the night sky. Even though it was a Sunday, she inhaled quickly and followed his lead, needing to align herself with his body at all times.

She rolled over, letting her soft breasts press against his chest, and then handed the cigarette back to him. He smiled graciously and continued to puff as Bella pressed a gentle kiss to his drying skin. "Edward?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but it cut through the night air like the sharpest knife.

"Hm?" He didn't even sit up; he simply enjoyed the feel of her muttered words caressing his flesh and the simple pleasure of sharing his cigarette with her.

"I love you, too."

Mid-drag of his cigarette, Edward choked on the smoke making its way through his lungs as he inhaled quickly, forcing him to sputter and cough.

Bella's laughter bubbled up and over the water, wrapping the two in a warm blanket of relief and fulfillment.

"C'mere, love." His request was simple, and Bella was more than happy to comply. She lay down beside him as he rolled to his side to face her. She removed the half-finished cigarette from his fingers and took a steady drag, never letting her eyes stray away from his. With a gentle flick, the cigarette landed in the water, sizzling as the cool moisture killed the flame.

She grinned widely and couldn't resist placing another long kiss onto his plush lips. She was positive that they were the most perfect lips in the entire world, and she planned on kissing them thoroughly.

And though Edward thought the kissing was nice, it had been five years since they'd been together. Not one to waste any unnecessary time, he hitched her leg over his hip and joined with her again.

Bella didn't complain.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Edward and Bella continued their covert meetings, usually with Jasper acting as their chaperone. They'd gone by completely undetected so far; Emmett had been working on a particularly time-consuming business venture and was rarely home to miss Bella's presence anyway.

It wasn't uncommon for Bella not to come home nearly three to four nights of the week. Instead, she'd lie with Edward, humming and smoking cigarettes under the light of the moon. She'd never been so happy. And she'd certainly never been so in love. She had said it, and she'd meant it. Everything about their time together was perfect; she only wished it weren't marred with the looming presence of her marriage. After all, Emmett had no inclination that she'd strayed from him, and she planned on keeping it that way.

Jasper felt a bit uneasy keeping their extra-marital affairs under wraps, but he enjoyed the company of his family so much that he felt inclined to keep it that way.

The last Saturday of July, Jasper made a grievous error. He, forgetting that Bella would need a cover as usual, told Emmett that he would be attending Cullen's party. Her alibi was gone and useless, thanks to his mistake. Emmett was immediately suspicious, seeing as he knew of Cullen's past with his wife. Then and there, he decided that he too would attend.

Bella spent the entire afternoon preparing for the bash. It would be the first one where she and Edward would be together under Emmett's watchful eye, and she knew she would have to be on her best behavior. Not one to lose the opportunity to show off for Edward, though, she dressed in her finest outfit—a long beaded dress that dipped low in the back, something Edward seemed to enjoy infinitely, and it was the perfect color blue to highlight her peaches and cream complexion. Ample time was spent on her hair and face, too, curling and pinning to coiffed perfection, only to top it off with red lipstick and a single feather. She felt beautiful—maybe even beautiful enough for the Great Edward Cullen himself.

Emmett drove to Jasper's, parking in his small driveway, before they walked over to Cullen's together. The excited flush that adorned Bella's skin made him wary, and as the door opened, he gripped Bella's waist in a firm, possessive grasp, clearly marking his territory.

Bella pretended not to notice, not wanting to cause a scene, despite the fact that his fingers were sure to leave five small bruises around her ribs.

Edward saw the move clearly from his perch at the top of the staircase, and it took every ounce of strength he had to resist and not clamor across the room and forcibly remove Emmett's hands from her. He could see her face twitch with pain as Emmett tightened his grasp on her waist. How could Emmett claim to love her when he couldn't even see he was hurting her? Unable to watch any longer, Edward slunk away, letting the dark, shadowy corners of his mansion cloak him from their sight. At least this way he could drink his whiskey and observe unnoticed.

Emmett was obviously uncomfortable in the large, raucous party. He forced himself to make small talk with a few people, but he grew weary of most of their pleasantries. And despite the fact that he had the most beautiful woman in the room attached to his hip, he found himself in dire need of a drink.

"Bella," he cooed into her ear softly. "I need a drink. Do you want me to get anything for you?"

She looked up at him, surprised, for this was the first time all evening he'd addressed her directly. She'd tried not to think too much into it, but she was starting to feel like a prized possession rather than a wife or lover. Although, to be fair, Bella knew all too well that Emmett wasn't her lover and hadn't been for quite some time. She shook her head and smiled demurely, relieved that Emmett would be releasing her from his firm hold, showing her off like the proud peacock she knew he was.

As Emmett wandered away, her eyes roamed the party, searching for his emerald eyes, but they were nowhere to be found.

She tapped her toe impatiently, wishing Edward would sense her distress and come to her rescue, but she knew realistically he wouldn't expose their relationship like that. In fact, most of their meetings had been relegated to his bedroom or the docks out back.

Looking around, trying to avoid speculation, Bella wound herself through the maze of people to the fresh air outside. There, on the docks, he stood—drink in one hand, cigarette in the other—looking dejected and forlorn.

"Why the sad face, old sport?"

A smile appeared on his face at the light timbre of her voice wafting through the thick, humid air. Her voice could lift his spirits, no matter what. Always. "Ah…" He pretended to look pensive, exhaling slowly as he peered out over the water into the hazy distance. "The love of my life left me here to drink by myself."

Bella's heart fluttered at his words, but she managed to keep her cool. After all, they'd gotten exceedingly better at flirting. "Well, then. She's obviously not the love of your life. What girl in their right mind lets a man drink by himself?" She chuckled as she drew near. "And to let a man have an entire cigarette? Doesn't she know they're meant for sharing?"

Bella placed her thumb and index finger around the burning stick and moved in, bringing her mouth closer to his hand, which was still holding it, too. She let the familiar burn soothe away her worries and calm her nerves. It wouldn't do either of them any good for her to be jittery.

"Of course," Edward replied, amused. "You must _clearly_ be the love of my life, then. Thank you for rescuing me from my dreary fate, miss." He winked, making her roll her eyes in ridicule, but soon his lips were on hers, driving away any mocking thoughts she had been ready to reply with.

Edward adored tasting his cigarette on her tongue, almost as much as Bella loved tasting the familiar brand of whiskey on his breath. Her hands naturally roamed up to his hair, knotting and pulling as their kiss gained ferocity and determination. Edward's side was fueled by raging jealousy, needing to mark Bella as his own. Seeing her with Emmett had been far more difficult than he'd anticipated, and he couldn't wait to have her all to himself again later. Bella's side was equally passionate, needing to feel the all-encompassing love and tenderness she always did from the man in front of her.

The lovers, however, were torn apart by two hulking arms—one pulling Bella back, the other shoving Edward away.

"What the—" Edward's eyes widened and then narrowed as he saw Emmett's furious form, gripping Bella in a painful lock.

"I knew it!" he cried, his face turning redder with the exertion of his yelling.

Suddenly, Jasper came running from behind him, breathing heavily. "I tried to stop him…"

"How could you embarrass me like this?" Emmett roared at the shaking Bella.

"Em, calm down," she whimpered.

"CALM DOWN?" His words were so loud now that most of the party-goers had collected on the dock to watch the confrontation.

"Please, Em, you're hurting me…"

"I'll hurt you all I want, you whore!" Emmett threw back his hand and let it smack her across her face, leaving a red welt on her cheek. Tears streamed down her cheeks, ruining the makeup she'd painstakingly applied. The crowd around them started muttering and speculating, much to Edward's dismay. This would be the talk of the town for the weeks to come, he was sure. He kept his eyes trained on Bella, though, whose crying had calmed down somewhat.

She looked so fragile and tiny within Emmett's hold, and Edward could no longer stand idly by and watch the love of his life be hurt.

"Let. Her. Go." Edward's low words came out like a threatening growl, shocking the muttering crowd into complete silence.

Much to Edward's dismay, Emmett didn't look phased—in fact, he looked rather amused by the whole situation. "Let _who_ go, Cullen? My _wife_?"

Edward scoffed and took a large step towards them. He noticed that Bella cringed as he moved closer and was immediately concerned. "You're hurting her. I refuse to stand by while you inflict pain on the love of my life," he whispered reverently, as if he were the one in pain.

"The love of your life?" Emmett was full out laughing now, and the tears reappeared on Bella's face. Edward had never seen her looking so timid before. He was used to her being the strong tigress he loved, not this impish waif. It was as though he didn't recognize her at all.

"You misunderstand—" Edward attempted to clarify, but Emmett would have none of it.

"No, I think it is _you_ who misunderstands, Cullen. Bella took a vow to be my wife. Always. You will become a distant memory, remembered as just some tawdry summer affair, same as my own relations with Rose. It means nothing, simply a way to fill up time."

"Bella?" Edward's voice cracked in his effort not to cry or show how deeply Emmett's words had hurt him.

Instead of a reaction, Bella was silent. Her eyes said more than she ever could, though. She was doing it, breaking their hearts all over again.

"Get out of my house," Edward growled, his anger flaring up like wildfire. When neither Emmett nor Bella made a move to leave, he took a large step forward and locked eyes with them. "GET. OUT. Leave. Now." Each word was punctuated with a heaving breath, and Edward felt so ill he thought he was going to get sick all over the dock. He needed Bella out of his sight as soon as possible. He'd believed in their love; he'd thought that _she_ believed in their love. Clearly, he'd been mistaken.

Emmett left with a haughty, "With pleasure," and led Bella to his car without looking back once.

* * *

That night, Jasper got little rest. Something felt afoot, and his brain refused to turn off. He was worried. Worried about Cullen doing something foolish, worried about Emmett doing something more foolish, and worried about Bella being at the crux of it all.

When the sun came up, and he received an invitation bright and early to go out on a drive with Emmett, he knew something was wrong.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked the all-too-quiet man sitting beside him. His hands gripped the wheel with purpose, and Jasper was unsure of what to say. "What's going on?"

Emmett said nothing for a long while, simply continuing to stare at the road in front of him. Finally, after the longest thirty minutes in the history of Jasper's life, he spoke. "I think she left me."

"Bella?" Jasper whispered, afraid to ask.

Emmett gulped and nodded. "She didn't come to bed last night, and when I woke up this morning, the house was empty."

Jasper's stomach twisted, and he could feel his gut sinking. There was something about today…he just knew it. "Did you check with Cullen?" he asked hesitantly.

"No. I—" Emmett seemed at a loss for words, something Jasper had never seen before. It was incredibly unsettling. "I just needed to get out of there, and I didn't want to be alone."

Jasper nodded, not questioning Emmett as he drove the familiar stretch of road down to Rose's apartment.

Emmett didn't speak again as he drove on, lost deep in thought. He was sure that Bella hadn't truly left him; maybe she just needed time. He could spend the afternoon with Rosalie, and then hopefully his wife would have returned by the evening. He stopped, however, when he saw a familiar hat in the middle of the road. Looking up, he saw a car wreck and…_oh, no._

Emmett turned the steering wheel sharply, pulling onto the shoulder and hopping out of the car in haste. "No!" he cried, seeing a crumpled body on the side of the road. Underneath the large wheel of Cullen's black Model-T was Rosalie's dainty form, now bloodied and broken. Her pale blonde hair was sullied with dirt, and her dress was torn and ragged.

Gasping for air, he cradled the limp body in his arms. He knew who had done this, and she would pay.

As Emmett continued to sob, kneeling on the hot asphalt, Jasper sat, still stunned, in the car. Fury overtook Emmet as he hopped back into the car and drove as fast as he could toward Edward Cullen's house.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jasper asked nervously.

Emmett was blinded by rage; all he could hear was the steady thrum of his pulse beating through his eardrums.

In record speed, he made it to Cullen's front door and banged with wild abandon. "Cullen, open up!" he screamed. "I know she's here! Cullen!"

Inside, Edward was jolted from his restless sleep at the haunting voice of Emmett coming from his front door. He'd been so upset last night that he'd fallen asleep in the middle of the party on one his chaise lounges after drinking himself into quite the stupor.

Anxiety flowing through his body, he opened the door nervously to reveal a raging Emmett. Jasper had been so terrified that he stood by the car, hoping to escape to his own house in the near future. This kind of corruption and drama was so far beyond his realm of comfort, he knew he needed to get out of there.

"Can I help you?"

Emmett stormed in, pushing Edward aside as he continued to dart his eyes around the messy foyer.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"Where is who?" Edward asked nervously.

"You know God damned well _who_!" When Edward made no move to reply, Emmett continued on, his arms waving wildly. "Bella took one of your cars and killed my Rose! She was dead, Edward! I held Rose dead in my arms, and she was under the wheel of _your_ car…I know you're hiding her here—let me have her!"

Edward was shocked at this revelation. He hadn't heard from Bella since she'd left in the arms of Emmett last night; he assumed that she had left him for good. Although he had no doubt that Emmett's assessment of the events was true, he still felt that he had to protect her, and so, he lied. "I did it."

Emmett's flailing ceased as the words escaped Edward's lips. "What?" he asked nervously, afraid that he'd heard correctly.

"I did it," Edward repeated again. "You took my lover from me, so why shouldn't I have taken your lover from you?" It hurt him to lie like this, but he knew that in the end, Bella would be safe from harm, which had been his intention all along.

Emmett was dumbfounded and entirely unprepared for Cullen's admission of guilt. "I didn't _kill_ anyone, you…you…murderer!"

"I'm sorry, Emmett." And with that, Edward closed the door, leaning up against it to catch his unsteady breath. He felt ill, and he knew that he would be paying the consequences of his words for some time to come.

His shaky limbs took him back out to his pool. He needed water, but he was far too upset to look over his docks now—they would only remind him of Bella and what he could no longer have. He hoped wherever she was now that she was safe. That was all he could wish for her.

* * *

In a rage, Emmett drove home. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He felt as if his life had been turned upside down. What he needed now was the easy laugh and relaxing nature of his beloved Rose, but she was no more.

No, he couldn't even think it yet.

His feet refused to take him all the way to his door, and he collapsed with his head in his hands on his front stairs. He was in such shock that he didn't see anyone pull into his drive. He only looked up when he heard the voice of Royce King, Rose's husband.

"Rosie! My beautiful, darling Rose!" he cried, running towards Emmett. "She's been killed! Who did this?" he growled, lowering his voice menacingly. "Do you know?"

"I…" Emmett had no idea how to answer him with his new knowledge. "She once mentioned something about a scorned lover. Cullen was the name, I think," he fibbed, although it was not too far off from the truth.

Royce's face contorted with anger, his face turning red with the passion of his wrath. "Of course…Cullen. I—I have to go."

Broken, Emmett continued to stare off into space, long after Royce had sped off and the sun had set. Bella never returned home, either.

That was, of course, because it had been Bella who had killed Rose in the first place. Blinded by her own rage and confusion, she led her into the road, only to run over her—twice. But not even that had made her feel better. No, she needed Edward.

Bella left the car on the side of the road, abandoning it for fear that Emmett would track her to it. She couldn't be around him now…or ever, maybe. Instead, she walked the entire way back to Edward's house. She stopped to breathe at Jasper's, having walked for two hours without anything to eat; she was feeling incredibly faint.

Jasper saw Bella, looking disheveled, leaning against his mailbox, and he ran out to comfort her. Without conscious thought, he wrapped her into his firm embrace. He noticed that she hadn't shed any tears, and he wondered if that could be healthy.

"I need to see him," she whispered, the longing in her voice evident. "He thinks I don't love him. Oh God, Jasper. I've never loved anyone more in my entire life. I think I just left Emmett." Bella felt numb. She was speaking the words, but she couldn't truly comprehend their significance.

Jasper rubbed soothing circles into the back of her dress and guided her towards Edward's backyard, where he'd heard someone using the pool.

As they approached, they heard muffled yelling, clearly a heated argument going on just past the corner of the massive house.

"…you don't understand," Edward was calmly saying.

"Like hell I don't! You _killed_ her! My wife! She's dead because of _you_!"

Bella gasped as she heard the tail end of the argument. She needed to fix it, but she stopped cold at what she saw. She would have reacted faster, had she known how the next few minutes would plague her dreams every night for the rest of her life.

Royce King was standing at the far end of the pool, gripping a revolver in his hand, pointed straight at Edward.

Edward had just gotten out of the pool, his chest proudly on display. The mid afternoon sun evaporated the droplets of water from his pale skin, which had gone nearly white at his first glimpse of Royce's angry scowl and shiny black gun.

Their eyes were locked and Edward's hands were raised in a gesture of vulnerability, showing Royce that he was unarmed and hoping they could talk this out. But Edward had no knowledge of Royce's territorial issues of possession when it came to his late wife. He thought that Edward had been having an affair with Rose, which was the greatest offense he could imagine. According to him, Edward had stolen his greatest prize, subsequently tarnishing it with his own varnish first, which was unacceptable.

The gun shook slightly in Royce's hands, but not because of nerves—only because of the sheer velocity of his fury coming off his body in waves.

"Please, Mr. King—" Edward started to beg, but Royce would have none of it. Instead, he took a step forward and let his index finger start to contract over the trigger.

"NO!" Bella screamed, the raw emotion in her voice piercing through the tense silence.

It was as if she was seeing everything in slow motion. Her brain told her feet to run—sprint—to Edward, but nothing seemed fast enough. At the sound of her voice ripping from her chest, Edward finally let his eyes stray from Royce's. He'd never been so happy to see anyone in his entire life. Bella had come back to him. Their love _hadn't_ been a lie. Joy spread through him like whiskey, warming his entire body at the very sight of her.

"Bella," he whispered, reaching one of his hands towards her. She was just barely out of reach, and he couldn't help but smile. She smelled like salt water and cigarettes and something that was undeniably Bella. It filled him with a sense of calm, balancing him completely. They were so wrapped up in their reunion, though, that they failed to see Royce take the final step and pull the trigger. The bullet hit Edward's naked chest, propelling him backwards into the pool with a large splash.

"Edward!" she screamed again, jumping into the pool after him, trying her very hardest not to worry about the red spirals curling into the water. "No, no, no…" she mumbled, mostly to herself as she propped the gasping Edward against the side of the pool.

In a flash, Jasper was by their side, helping Bella in her quest to get Edward out of the water. Her hands were shaking, and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Calm down, Bella." Edward's voice came out as calmly as he could make it, despite the knowledge that he would bleed out momentarily. He wanted to enjoy his last few seconds with Bella. If that was all he got, he would take it.

"Calm down?" She was breathing hard. Jasper tried to stroke her back gently, but she threw him off, looking around wildly for the man who had committed this heinous crime. "What have you done? Come back here, you _coward_!" she sobbed. When no one returned, she gave up. "Oh, Edward." Bella collapsed to her knees and pulled Edward onto her lap to stroke his hair. Even drenched with pool water, it managed to stick up in an unruly mess, as if they'd been making love all morning.

Edward took her hand within his cold one, using all the energy he could muster to squeeze it gently. "An eye for an eye, love."

"I'm so sor—"

"Don't say it, Bella. Just sing to me." He moved their hands over his slowing heart and let his eyes close. "For you," he whispered. "Forever."

Jasper looked on, horrified, as his cousin began to hum the sweet tune of "Blue Skies," which he'd learned was _their song_. Edward closed his eyes and let the dulcet tones of her rich voice take him away, to the world beyond. He had faith that he'd see her again someday.

Bella continued to stroke his hair, letting stray tears escape as she continued to hum for him, lulling him into a peaceful slumber. A permanent slumber.

When Edward's hand went slack around hers, she still sang on, not stopping until she'd completed the entire song. "I love you, Edward," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

She would have stayed in that position for the rest of her life, had Jasper not forcibly removed her from Edward's cold body. So fragile in his arms, Jasper tried not to focus on the skirt of Bella's white dress, which was now bright red, inundated with the coppery smell of his blood.

That night, Jasper organized a funeral for his neighbor. Bella was essentially comatose, unable to move or eat—in fact, he'd barely seen her blink. It was the same the next day, too. And he felt ill at the fact that The Great Edward Cullen only had two people attending his funeral. A person who'd been surrounded by crowds, who had offered his hospitality to those around him time and time again, and no one could be bothered to pay him respect. Jasper was utterly disgusted.

Jasper packed up his small house on Peach Street that warm July night of 1927, wondering briefly how the people of New York lived with themselves. He took the train back to his hometown, a small, peaceful spot in the middle of Ohio, and never looked back.

* * *

**Thank you so much to thedarknessofthemoon for hosting this contest and giving me the opportunity to come up with this crazy fictional collaboration. Kisses to lisa89, il-bel-mondo, laraisawkward, and everyone else who encouraged me to write this and not give up, even when Gatsbyward was getting a bit tumultuous.**

**To everyone who's never read the masterpiece that is **_**The Great Gatsby**_**, I hope this inspires you to run to your local library or bookstore and pick up a copy.**

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Review away, my loves.**


End file.
